


The First

by oppiyyy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: End Game Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppiyyy/pseuds/oppiyyy
Summary: Kaito had been the first man to steal Maki's heart.





	The First

He had been the first.

The first to see past her rough exterior. The first to encourage her, no matter how many times she tried to push him away. When she turned her back to him, the next day he was knocking at her door with a goofy smile on his face. It felt like no matter what, Kaito Momota always found a way to make her come around.

When her past was gnawing at her heart, he always found a way to make the past disappear; if only for a moment. Replacing a deep, dark past with a future bright with something she had never known: hope. He was the first one to do something like that. The first one to look thoughtfully into her eyes of deep crimson. Those eyes of regret. Those eyes stained with the blood of her targets. He gazed into them and saw things she could not, but he had assured her many times, that the things he saw in her were not lies. Kaito Momota relied on his belief, and he believed that Maki could accomplish great things. That she could take down any adversity and eye a future with hope, even with those sullied eyes.

He had been the first to believe in her. In the past, she had found blind belief to be dumb. In a way, she still did, but now it was different. His faith in others led to his relationship with many. It was enchanting how he did it. One after another, eventual friends came around because of Kaito. He was the first to make her come around, too. Her mind of negativity turned into something positive when he was around. It finally felt safe to let her lips curve into a smile.

He had been the first man to make her heart whole, just to crush it all over again.

Kaito lived his last moments in space. The place he swore to reach someday became the place he took his last ragged breath. She didn’t know how to feel about that fact, but she at least felt some satisfaction in knowing the mastermind’s execution got cut short. What would she do now? It had felt like he would always come back. No matter how many times she turned her back, he always returned the next day. But days past without the presence of everyone’s favorite astronaut. Her heart would have to live without the cure to the darkness it held.

But, he was the first to make her realize that either way, it would be alright.

Light was shining down upon her, Shuichi, and Himiko. As the light shone down on her once hated blood red eyes, she thought about her moments with Kaito. The way her heart beated around him, the things she learned from him, and laughs she shared with him. Those were not fiction. Those were not lies. That was Maki’s truth. The truth was, she had utterly fallen for the man who introduced her to things like the will to change, and the passion to make the lies in her head come true. Kaito had chosen to believe in her, after all. She smiled lightly as she thought of that. 

Those apparent “lies” within herself were going to become the truth. He was the first and last person, to make her realize that it was all up to them now. Glancing back at the others; the look on their faces giving away their thoughts. It was time to step into the light after days upon days of swimming in the dark. Kaito was the first and only person she would think of as she looked up into sky. Now it was her turn to believe in Kaito, but more importantly, it was time to believe in herself.

Those were her last thoughts as they made their way to a new future. One with endless possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is something different. I know this is short, but I've been seeking advice on my writing for quite some time. If you have any constructive criticism or if there's things I should keep up with, don't hesitate to let me know! I'm trying to do a bit of experimenting with my writing style, and these fan fictions are good practice for honing my writing skills, so advice is super helpful!


End file.
